The Sage of Pokemon
by Stallion6 of Deviantart
Summary: Considered a disgrace because of his eyes, Ash Otsutsuki is given a new chance in a new world... A world that needed a "Chosen One"
1. A New World, A New Hope

_My great Aunt Dorothy passed away yesterday (Thursday March 12, 2015) at an age near 90. This Pokémon/Naruto Crossover (though no Naruto Characters-other than Hagoromo and Hamura Otsutsuki-appear; only abilities) was born when wondering how to overcome my sorrow and loss._

_Before you say anything, although it DOES say that the Rin'negan was a bloodline ability of the Otsutsuki Clan...the ONLY direct clan member to have it was Hagoromo Otsutsuki: The Sage of the Six Paths. Others have had the Byakugan, Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse), Sharingan, and something called the Tenseigan. The Otsutsuki are the progenitors of the following clans: Uchiha, Senju, Hyuuga, Kagyua, and Uzumaki. _

_In this story, the only one with the Rin'negan was Hagoromo. The Otsutsuki Clan-living on the Naruto World's Moon-shown in this story are descendants of Hamura: brother of Hagoromo who had the Byakugan. The Family Ash will be born into; and why he ends up in the Pokémon World was proud to have the Byakugan constantly throughout their generations..._

_Without further to do..._

**The Sage of Pokémon**

**Chapter 1: New World, New Hope.**

_Pokémon World: _

Red and Delia Ketchum just sat in awkward silence in their house. Their dream: to have a child of their own, was ripped out from underneath them. They had tried multiple times without success for nearly a year before heading to the local hospital. It was their they learned the truth: they simply could not create a child.

In a meditation within it's own dimension, Arceus; creator of the Pokémon World, shuddered at the fact. The Ketchum's were his ideal version of humans: the perfect people to create the Chosen One. Despite being betrayed by Damos (as no one had gone back in time and shown him the truth yet), Arceus did NOT hate all humans, only those who treated Pokémon as tools and succumbed to the darkness lurking in their hearts. He could not simply heal the humans, he could not do so from his dimension while weakened.

If there was no Chosen One...

Than the world would be destroyed when Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres clashed.

Desperate, it gathered what power it had recovered and sent a plea across the dimensions. He did not expect a reply...

But he got one. An aged voice, echoed in his mind.

**"There is a kind-hearted young boy named Ash"...**

At Pallet Town, Delia let out quiet sobs as her husband held her as she wept.

Finally, Red let out a sigh and looked at his devastated wife. "We'll get through it somehow."

_Naruto World: Moon_

Ash Otsutsuki sat alone as tears ran down his face. His parents hated him; he was a shame to their family. For generations, both of his parent's lineages were proud to have had the Byakugan; the same _Kekkei Genkai_ as Hamura Otsutsuki; brother of the Sage of the Six Paths and former head of the Otsutsuki Clan. In fact...his...father was a direct descendant.

However, to their disgust, Ash had been born with the Rin'negan.

Despite it being a possibility due to other kekkei genkai being in their clan's genetics, the mother and father of Ash had not accepted the fact that their child could have something other than the Byakugan. Neglected, and occasionally beaten when they were in an especially angry mood, Ash learned that it was better to stay away from his home.

When he was 4, a baby brother was born.

Daichi Otsutsuki, a baby with black hair and the Byakugan.

It hurt Ash seeing the parents he knew as hating and spiteful being so loving...even in naming of their children.

Daichi meant "Great Wisdom", while they had named him Ash because he was "a blemish to their pristine family".

Even other members of the clan did not help Ash. They had great respect for his parents and their family; and saw his Rin'negan not as a sign of great power and potential, but of contempt.

Lonliness made his heart ache. It was better if he didn't exist-as his clan wished. Forming a Truth-Seeking Ball-one of the first skills he learned on his own-he tossed it straight into the air and watched it come down towards him until he only saw black...

_Location: Unknown. Possibly Limbo._

"The Otsutsuki have disgraced our family, Hagoromo." This angry voice is what woke Ash from the utter blackness to a white realm filled with mist.

"I know...but I do not like excess bloodshed Hamura." An aged voice said.

Hamura...that was a name Ash knew well. Glancing to his left, he saw two figures. One was obviously Hamura, with long white hair and the Byakugan. He wore a white Kimono with six black Magatama designs across the collar. He had small horn-like protrusions on his forehead.

The other figure had to have been this Hagoromo, which Ash remembered from his lessons at the academy to be the Sage of the Six Paths. He also wore a white kimono with six magatama markings on the collar. However, Hagoromo also had magatama markings around his neck. The horns on his forehead had a red Rin'negan-like marking between them and his eyes held the Rin'negan. His hair and long beard were a greyish pale red and he held a staff in his hands with a loop with six golden loops in it like a sun on one side and a partial loop like the crescent moon on the other.

Hagoromo was floating cross-legged over six Truth-Seeking Balls.

Ash took a step backwards, frightened, only for Hamura to step forward and gently grasp his left shoulder. Ash flinched upon contact, and both men frowned.

"Our family has wronged you, for one so young to end up here. Needless to say, they will be punished." Hamura spoke in a soft tone.

Ash stared at him and shivered. Here were two Legendary figures to their clan history and he mentioned his clan being 'punished'. Thanks to his upbringing, he easily included himself in the belief of being punished.

"There is no reason to fear, young one." Hagoromo said, "Hamura and I are combining our powers to recreate an ability our mother had. We will rip through dimensions to one whose creator sent out a call of distress."

"But...I can't do anything right...that's what my mom and dad always say." Ash said, staring at the mist covering his bare feet.

"You do not need to worry...you have the same powers I was born with." Hagoromo said, "and we will provide you with the knowledge of techniques you will need along with a couple of tools. Hamura, do you have them?"

"I prepared them as soon as soon as you pulled him into this realm." Hamura said, revealing two objects. One was the very same staff that Hagoromo had, and the other was a large fan with five feathers protruding from the top-each with a different color. Red. Yellow. White. Brown. Blue.

"This staff will keep you safe without need of a sword, and this fan is a recreation of my Bashosen (Banana Palm Fan) but enhanced so it can send out the five elements." Hagoromo said as Ash held the two objects in his hands.

"The dimension you are traveling to had one mentioned in a prophecy. A kind hearted boy named Ash. It was mentioned only he could save the world from the destruction mentioned in prophecy." Hamura said.

"Me?" Ash whispered in disbelief.

"And as much as I hate to say so...you will need Ninjutsu to survive and save that world." Hagoromo said, clenching his staff tighter in disgust, "But perhaps you can be more successful...and spread chakra in that world to create Ninsho."

Upon placing his palms upon Ash, the young boy felt a surge of knowledge and power rush through him. Looking at his hands, he saw a golden sun symbol representing "Yang" on his right palm, and a blue crescent moon on his left palm representing "Yin".

Hamura and Hagoromo placed their right hands together and what seemed like a rip in space and time itself opened itself in front of him.

"Go...live your life...be happy and find a kind family...but do not forget your destiny." Hamura said, before Ash nervously approached the rip and took a deep breath...and jumped in, the rip closing behind him.

"Hamura..." Hagoromo said.

"The Otsutsuki Clan will nearly kill itself off in a civil war now." Hamura said with a scowl, "With that child's leadership, the clan would have prospered."

"They sealed their own fate...as much as it pains me to say so." Hagoromo said.

_Pokémon World_

A young boy landed in a forest with a loud thud as dust kicked up everywhere.

"Where am I...I...I'm scared." He said, curling up and bringing his knees to his chest with a staff and fan next to him.

_"Eevuiee!"_ A curious call rang out from behind him, and Ash jumped and turned around to see four fox-like creatures with brown fur and big brown eyes. One of the four stepped forward and started sniffing him.

"What are you?" Ash said, kneeling down.

_"Eevuie!"_ One called.

_"Vee! Vee Euie!"_ Another one called as all four bounded to him.

This was the sight that Red Ketchum walked into to.

/

Red Ketchum walked into the house with a huge smile in his face for the first time, four Eevees bounding into the house past his feet. He saw not only his wife sitting on the couch, but their family friend Professor Samuel Oak. He had given Red his Charmander, and Red had helped him with his research in return.

"Ah. I see you found some Eevees. Female too...extremely rare." Oak said, as Delia chuckled as one of the Eevees bounded into her lap and rubbed her head on Delia's arms.

"Not only that, but I found our answer to our...family problem." Red said, making the two look up. "I found an orphan."

Delia's eyes widened in shock as a small 5-year old boy with strange purple eyes in a white kimono poked out from behind Red. His hair was black and the child was clutching a staff and fan nervously.

"...I think she doesn't like me...maybe I should just leave." Ash said, nervously stepping backwards towards the house's front door.

Before she could even react, Delia had bounded off the couch; dropping the Eevee to the ground much to its displeasure; and scooped the boy up an a tight hug.

_That November 21st, Ash Otsutsuki of the Otsutsuki Clan died...and was reborn Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town; Chosen One and Sage of Pokémon!_

**Chapter end.**

**Naruto Techniques will be listed in the next chapter, where Ash is...learning about his new world.**


	2. A Sage's Beginning

**Review Replies:**

**DZ2:** While I wasn't originally planning that...now that you mention it, it DOES seem like a good idea...in fact, it helped shape part of this chapter!

**ultima-owner: **The Elemental Fan is used for more than that, though...

**Reishin amara:** Thanks

_Fun Fact: In the original Pokémon series, it said that Trainers leave on their journey in April of their Tenth year. It also said that Ash was Ten Years, Ten Months, and Ten Days old when he left on April 1st, hence his birth-date in this story: November 21st. _

**_Tools: _**

Shakujo** (prayer staff)**

Elemental Fan

_**Ninja Type: **_

Sensor** (Can detect presences of others)**

**Jutsus:**

Elemental Fan: Coil of Fire

Elemental Fan: Coil of Wind

Elemental Fan: Coil of Lightning

Elemental Fan: Coil of Earth

Elemental Fan: Coil of Water

Truth-Seeking Ball **(formed by combining all 5 Chakra Natures with Yin-Yang Release)**

Six Paths Technique: Deva Path **(controls attractive and repulsive forces)**

Deva Path: Yin-Yang Release: Shinra Tensei **(Translation: ****_Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God_****)**

Deva Path: Yin-Yang Release: Bansho Ten'in **(****_Heavenly Attraction of All Creation_****)**

Deva Path: Yin-Yang Release: Chibaku Tensei** (Translation: ****_Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth_****)**

Six Paths Technique: Preta

Preta Path: Blocking Technique Absorbtion Seal

Six Paths Technique: Asura** (manipulates body with mechanical augmentations)**

Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave

Wind Release: Great Breakthrough

Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder

Earth Release: Earth-Style wall

Six Paths Senjutsu

Six Paths Sage Mode

**_"I am th__e one who will establish peace and order"-Hagoromo Otsutsuki_**

**The Sage of Pokémon**

**Chapter 2: A Sage's Beginning  
**

With the "arrival" of their son, the Ketchums went into a frenzy, Delia running to a nearby store to purchase supplies and Red showing Ash around the house, the shy boy glancing around with his Rin'negan. Samuel Oak chuckled as he saw the excited boy Red had been when he was ten emerge once more.

"What are these beings you called Eevee?" Ash asked, "There are no creatures like them from where I was from."

"Pokémon. Trainers battle with them, and people breed them and use them for pets as well. I am a Trainer myself, champion of the Kanto Region where we are in fact. I am actually considered a Pokémon Master due to my skill, but I wasn't always like that." Red explained to the curious boy, "In fact, when I started out...I was terrible at battling. However, I formed a strong friendship with my Pokémon and we overcame the odds together."

"Teamwork..." Ash said, staring into Red's eyes.

"Exactly! I think if you have the same beliefs and form a strong bond with your Pokémon, you could be a great Trainer yourself." Red said as he held Ash's shoulder proudly.

"No-one's ever said I could be great before" Ash said, looking away with a slight blush of embarrassment on his face.

"Perhaps while you get the house ready, I can show Ash some of the Pokémon at my lab?" Professor Oak suggested, and Red's eyes widened.

"I have to get a room ready for Ash!" He said and ran off towards the guest room of their house.

"I think you'll like it here Ash. As soon as the adoption papers go through, the Ketchums will be bragging about you to anyone nearby.

Ash clenched his staff, and the four Eevees ran around his feet as he followed the Professor to his lab stopping to see all of the different Pokémon lumbering around the pasture of Oak's lab. There were rocky creatures resembling rhinos. Tall, wingless birds with two or three heads. Fish of different colors and shapes jumping around the lakes. Tadpoles with legs, plant bulbs with legs and eyes, and even horses with manes and tails of fire.

Ash stepped forward and one of the horses turned towards him. It snorted slightly and went back to grazing the fresh grass. Ash closed his eyes and was immediately assaulted by the different feelings the many creatures gave off. It wasn't Chakra...but it was separated into "elements" of sorts. Some of the elements had different weaknesses than the Chakra elements as well. It wasn't long before he felt something. They were together; one feeling like...well..."night" was the closest thing Ash could think of, and the other felt like lightning.

Ash stepped forward, opening his eyes, and headed towards the feeling. To his surprise, the Eevees bounded off in the direction of the feeling.

Curious, Ash ran after them and stopped when they had gathered around two different Pokemon- both of them quite young, though not as young as the Eevees. One was a yellow mouse-like Pokémon who had a lightning-bolt shaped tail and red cheeks and the other was a black fox-like Pokémon with yellow rings and red eyes who looked quite sick.

"Are these your...parents?" Ash asked.

"Vee." One said sadly, nudging against the black Pokémon.

"And you must be their father." Ash said, as the yellow Pokémon growled and sparks emitting from his cheeks.

Ash shuddered, the expression on it's face reminding him of his father...no...old father.

"Eeuie!" An Eevee shouted at the yellow mouse, who raised an eyebrow at it.

"Maybe...I could...try and help her...if you let me." Ash said, dropping his staff to the ground and sitting cross-legged. The mouse Pokémon's eyes widened as he felt energy gathering into the boy.

"I'm using the **Six Paths Senjutsu**, it's the first step to **Six Paths Sage Mode**, which will help me heal her." Ash explained with his eyes closed. To the shock of the Pokémon present, his appearance...changed slightly.

His hair started glowing white, with two spikes standing up in the front like horns. The white kimono started glowing with six black magatama markings appearing on the collar. The markings on Ash's palms started to glow. On his back, a black Rin'negan like marking appeared between his shoulders with nine magatama markings in three rows of three below it. Six black Truth-Seeking Balls floated in a circle behind him, and his staff started to float with the golden rings standing out straight like the rays of the sun. Finally, he began to actually float off the ground.

The Eevees, and the other Pokémon stared in shock as he floated over to the black Pokémon and pressed the sun-marking to it. Her ears perked up as she felt the illness plaguing her vanish.

"Umbre..." She said, standing up.

"Pika!" The mouse Pokémon said, running over to her and checking her over as Ash landing on the ground and his appearance returned to normal.

Immediately, he was dog-piled by a four happy Eevees.

"Hamura and Hagoromo were right..." Ash said, as the yellow Pokémon climbed onto his right shoulder and happily rubbed his cheek against Ash, "I am able to make a difference."

"Be safe." Ash said as he stood up and headed back towards the lab. He formed a Truth-Seeking Ball and stared into it as he walked.

"Ash! There you...what is that?!" Professor Oak said in shock.

"That Professor..." Ash said, taking a deep breath, "Is an ability I have because of my eyes."

For the first time, Professor Oak didn't know what to say. Those purple ringed eyes of his granted a child unworldly abilities. He had heard of Aura Users, and Psychics...but the floating black orb was a complete mystery to him. Ash's expression showed nervousness and fear. This was then the Pokémon Professor had a realization.

The child had probably been abandoned because of his strange abilities.

Shaking off his shock and curiosity, he noticed the six Pokémon following him.

"A Pikachu and Umbreon?" Professor Oak said in shock, "Those don't belong to any trainer here...Ash...did you just befriend _more_ wild Pokémon?" He asked.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ash asked, clenching his staff.

"Nothings wrong...It's just...I've not seen a child in quite some time with such a kindness and disposition for Pokémon. Not even my Grandson, Gary, or my son Blue had such a skill." Professor Oak said, kneeling near the child.

Pikachu, jumped up and stared at the Professor, who tried to pry it closer. However, when the Professor started making noises similar to calling a dog or cat, Pikachu got an irritated look on his face and hit the man with a Thundershock.

"And...that's why Pikachu's...called...an electric mouse Pokémon." Professor Oak said, twitching after the attack was cut off.

"Can you...teach me more about these Pokémon?" Ash asked and Professor Oak grinned at the prospect of a child wanted to learn.

* * *

When the two returned to the Ketchum residence, Ash was immediately swept into a hug by his new mother while she chanted "they went through!"

"Uh...what went through?" Ash said, turning his head to avoid eye contact.

"Well, the police force went through a search for any of your relatives. However, the name you told us was your family name- Otsutsuki- had no living relatives here. Without any living relative, our adoption papers were accepted!" Red explained, "Welcome to your new home...Ash Ketchum."

Tears of joy started to pour forth as the 5-year-old boy ran forward and hugged his new father...his mom coming to hug him from behind.

The words of Hagoromo echoed in Ash's head at this moment. One word echoed the loudest. _Ninsho_.

"I...I want to give you two a gift...to show my thanks..." Ash softly said as the two adults held him close.

"You don't have to...Red and I were unable to have children. You already gave us a gift by coming into our lives." Delia said as Ash placed his left palm on her stomach and his right palm on Red's. Before she could say anything, the were both covered in a white glow. There was this...energy...inside of her, flowing like blood within what felt like new veins.

"What's this?" Red said.

"It's...a family ability I have...Chakra. Combining Physical and Mental Energies into a new one." Ash said.

Red and Delia stared at their hands in shock. Their son had this...amazing family ability he could share with others. To them, it wasn't a wonder that criminals like Team Rocket hadn't taken him and forced him to do their dirty work.

Shaking of their amazement, Delia watched as Red carried their son on his back to his new room as she followed. It had been re-painted blue with a comfortable bed with green covers. There was a closet and cabinet close, and a television sat on a cupboard across from the bed, with a desk and lamp next to it. New clothes sat on the bed, a grey pair of shorts, socks, underwear, black shoes, and a yellow shirt waited for him. His Elemental Fan was on the desk.

"This...is mine?" Ash asked in shock, dropping his staff.

"All yours." Delia said with a smile as Ash climbed down from his father's back and ran to the bed, jumping onto it. Delia and Red looked at each other as they slowly climbed down the stairway to the living room. A few minutes later, Ash ran down in his new clothes without his fan and staff for the first time as he sat down by his parents.

* * *

_Timeskip: Ash age 7_

"Sylve!" A voice roused Ash from his slumber and he opened his eyes to stare into blue eyes with white pupils on a pink-and-white fox-like creature.

"Morning Sylveon. Where are Vaporeon, Espeon, and Glaceon?" Ash asked, as Sylveon pointed to his desk with one of her ribbon-like feelers. On the desk, plaing with some of the crumpled up papers he had tossed aside when drawing, were the other evolutions of the Eevees he first met.

Sylveon was the first Eevee that had called out to him, and was the most affectionate of the bunch: normal for her species. She had gotten lost playing with Ash and a wild Spearow flock had started to attack her. Ash had found her and blasted the flock back with a **Shinra Tensei**, scaring the Spearows enough that their leader still shivered at the sight of Ash. When Ash had picked her up and healed her, she evolved into Sylveon-thanks to the knowledge of the Fairy-Type move Baby Doll Eyes, which she used to beg for treats or attention.

However, Vaporeon had been the first to evolve. They had been playing in a lake and one of the Eevees had found a water stone and picked it up. Exposed to the stone's energy, she evolved.

Espeon was the third to evolve. The Eevee that stood up to her father was playing tag with Ash when he was six during a warm, Spring day. She was happy enough to trigger her evolution.

Finally, Glaceon had evolved last winter. She and her siblings-already evolved-were playing outside with Ash, making a snowman, when the cold weather had triggered her species unstable genetic adaptation to evolve and adapt. Thanks to the cold weather, she had become Glaceon.

Pikachu had also become close friends with Ash, and was actually his unofficial "starter". Professor Oak had registered six Poke Balls to Ash and he had let the Pokémon catch themselves. Since he was underage, the Poke Balls were stored on a shelf in the Ketchum's living room. Pikachu had a desire to travel and grow stronger. However, he hadn't wanted to leave his mate- Umbreon- all alone where she could be caught and/or attacked. Sine they were living at the Ketchum residence now, he had no reason to worry about her anymore.

Umbreon, although "technically" belonging to Ash, acted more like the family pet. Having lived out in the wild, she had no desire to travel and leave the comforts of the home...that, and Delia spoiled and pampered the Dark-Type. Ash, just last summer, had broken down and revealed his past to his family, who held him as he cried. Red had even come up with a positive spin on Ash's name.

Like a Phoenix, he would rise from the ashes of his past.

Glancing at the clock, Ash noted that he had a couple hours before Professor Oak's summer camp would begin. It had started yesterday and he had met a few people from around Kanto and other regions. Thanks to two of Ash's Eevees evolving into Pokémon not native to the Kanto or Johto region, Professor Oak was having a blast researching the new Pokémon and often had Ash bring them while talking about the possibilities of unknown Pokémon.

There were these girls who had been as scared as he was when he first arrived. He later learned their names were Serena- from the Kalos Region, and May Maple from the Hoenn Region. Both girls had accepted an invitation and their regional professors had gifted them their own Pokémon: Fennekin and Torchic respectively. However, both showed a slight fear of Pokémon.

A Poliwag had startled them and they had hurt their knees when Ash had found them. Calling upon his **Six Paths Sage Mode**, he had used his Yang Power to heal them before picking up the Poliwag and convincing the girls to see it. They had a long ways to go. However, their Fennekin and Torchic were helping them get over their fear of Pokémon.

Ash had also met a brown-haired boy named Ritchie who though his eyes were "cool", and the two had quickly become friends. Ritchie's friend, Leaf, also joined them. It was yesterday that Ash had met the knowledgeable, but jerkish, Gary Oak.

Shaking his head from his reminiscence, Ash changed from his pajamas into his clothes and pulled out a long brown coat (think of the Tenth Doctor's coat) and pulled it on. Tying his Elemental Fan and his staff to his back, he ran down the stairs to greet his mom and dad and have breakfast before going out.

His Eevee Evolutions seemed to chat amongst themselves before Vaporeon raised her head proudly and followed him out of the room.

This camp was for learning about Pokémon, and Ash was determined to become a trainer and follow in his father's footsteps. His Rin'negan flashed as a grin spread across his face.

He may be the Chosen One according to Hagoromo and Hamura, but he was NOT going to miss this opportunity to be a child; to have fun and make friends for the first time in his life!

**Chapter End!**

_**A poll is going up, to decide the who Ash will be paired up with later in this story. Please vote!  
**_


	3. Departure

**_Tools: _**

Shakujo** (prayer staff)**

Elemental Fan

_**Ninja Type**__**: **_

Sensor** (Can detect presences of others)**

**Jutsus:**

Elemental Fan: Coil of Fire

Elemental Fan: Coil of Wind

Elemental Fan: Coil of Lightning

Elemental Fan: Coil of Earth

Elemental Fan: Coil of Water

Truth-Seeking Ball **(formed by combining all 5 Chakra Natures with Yin-Yang Release)**

Six Paths Technique: Deva Path **(controls attractive and repulsive forces)**

Deva Path: Yin-Yang Release: Shinra Tensei **(Translation: ****_Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God_****)**

Deva Path: Yin-Yang Release: Bansho Ten'in **(Translation: ****_Heavenly Attraction of All Creation_****)**

Deva Path: Yin-Yang Release: Chibaku Tensei** (Translation: ****_Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth_****)**

Six Paths Technique: Preta

Preta Path: Blocking Technique Absorbtion Seal

Six Paths Technique: Asura** (manipulates body with mechanical augmentations)**

Six Paths Technique: Human

Human Path: Absorption Soul Technique

Six Paths Technique: Animal

Animal Path: Summoning Technique

Six Paths Technique: Naraka

Naraka Path: King of Hell

Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave

Wind Release: Great Breakthrough

Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique

Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder

Earth Release: Earth-Style wall

Earth Release Shadow Clone

Six Paths Senjutsu

Six Paths Sage Mode

_I made a mistake last chapter, Chakra is Mental and Physical energy combined. Also, the poll has been revised and re-posted (available to everyone) due to abuse of the "Other" category. My program I'm typing this on keeps crashing, so I can't reply to reviews right now...as much as I hate to say it, this is getting troublesome._

**The Sage of Pokémon**

_**Chapter 3: Departure**_

Ash sighed as he looked out the living room window with Pikachu and Umbreon. "Tomorrow's the day our journey begins." Ash said, getting a small "Piii" and "Umbre" in response.

"To think both May and Serena would end up with Fire Release Chakra like my dad." Ash said, his Rin'negan scanning the sky, watching Pidgey fly around. Pikachu rolled his eyes and jumped down with Umbreon; presumably to check over their children.

"And you half expected Ritchie to end up with Fire Release. He got Lightning, and I got Earth. Still, besides you coming into our lives, Chakra gave us another miracle." Ash recognized the voice as his mom's. He smiled wistfully, and turned around. There was his mother holding two-year old girl with brown hair and eyes.

This was Elizabeth "Leaf" Ketchum, his little sister.

"Big bwother!" She called out, reaching her small arms towards him.

Hesitant, he stepped towards his mom. Despite having been loved by his parents and having spent a lot of time with his baby sister, he still couldn't help but remember Daichi...his brother whom he was never allowed around.

"It's okay Ash..." Delia called out, handing his sister out to Ash and having him hold her, "Tomorrow you'll start your journey. Today is about family."

Red walked down the stairway with a camera and tripod. After setting them up, he pressed the time delay and ran over and positioned himself to the left of Ash, so both adult Ketchums were on either side of the children. All three gave large smiles as the Pokémon Ash had ran in and lined up just as the camera went off.

* * *

The morning sun broke through the curtains as a nearby doduo cried out from the rooftop. It was then Ash noticed the time. "I'm late!" He called out nervously before relaxing. Why was he worried about a starter? He had six Pokémon! Getting dressed in a short sleeve black shirt, dark blue pants, black running shoes and a blue trench coat, he gathered up his fan and shakujo and tied them to his back before throwing a green backpack on.

Gathering his six poke balls, he recalled his Pokémon except for Pikachu (who hopped up on his shoulder) and headed for the lab.

In front of the lab Ash noticed a crowd and figured Gary was showing off. Sure enough, Gary was leaning on a red sports car and twirling a poke ball with a water sticker on it.

"Well if it isn't target-eyes" Gary smirked. Rolling his eyes, Ash sighed in irritation.

"Whatever porcupine head, I'm just getting a poke dex." In Gary's head, a vein throbbed at the brush off.

"Also" Ash continued, "Wouldn't a car scare off the rarer Pokémon?" With that last statement, he headed up the stairs to Professor Oak's lab.

Knocking on the door, A lab assistant opened it and rushed Ash inside.

"A little later than scheduled Ash." An voice called out as the aged professor walked in.

"Sorry. Mom and Dad wanted a family night with me and Leaf before I started my journey." Ash explained nervously rubbing his head.

"No problem about that Ash. At least you already have a full team. In a way, that puts you ahead of the other trainers." He said, handing Ash a red device.

"This is the National Dex. This isn't just handed out but since four of your Pokémon do not come from Kanto I figured you'd need the information."

"It's going to be wierd without you in Pallet Town Ash, but I know traveling would be good for you and with your luck you might even run into a Legendary Pokemon." Professor Oak said, as he handed Ash some extra poke balls.

"I won't be gone forever...I'll be sure to call you, mom, and dad when I can." Ash said, as he turned and walked out.

At the bottom of the stairs was a smaller crowd lead by his mom and dad.

"I got my poke dex..." Ash said, looking down as Vaporeon let herself out of her ball.

"Ash you have nothing to worry about. Even though we know you can handle things we will worry about you. We're your parents after all." Delia said before handing Leaf to her dad and bending down to give her eldest son a hug.

"Yeah. After how you dealt with that Gyrados..." Red started to say but was cut off when Delia glared at him and asked "What Gyrados?"

"Me and my big mouth." Red muttered.

* * *

"So this is Route 1..." Ash said, glancing around. Picking up his poke dex, he scanned it around the area before he got a flicker and a robotic voice droned out _A Forest Pokémon, Rattata. It likes cheese, fruits, nuts, and berries. When threatened it can deliver a nasty bite._ Shaking slightly at the rustling grass his poke dex was pointed at, he blinked and moved his poke dex in a direction a noise was coming from. _Pidgey is a Flying Pokémon. Among the Flying Types, Pidgey is the gentlest and easiest to capture and is the perfect target to test a beginning Trainer's skills._

Moving in the direction of the noise, he smotted a Pidgey pecking at the ground. Glancing at Vaporeon, he grinned. "Water Gun." With that command, a spray of water burst forth from Vaporeon's mouth and sent the Pidgey skidding across the ground. The Pidgey got up and glared at the trainer before it burst into a white light. "It's...evolving?" Ash asked.

When the light died down, a larger bird was in its place with a small, colorful crest and larger body with larger talons. Pointing his poke dex at it, the machine droned out _Pidgeotto, the evolved form of Pidgey. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture prey. unlike the more gentle Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be dangerous. Approach with extreme caution._

The Pidgeotto spread it's wings and charged at Ash and Vaporeon. "Water Gun!" Vaporeon sent another burst of water that sent the bird Pokémon to the ground. "Poke ball go!" Ash said, throwing one of the poke balls Professor Oak gave him. With that, the Pidgeotto was sucked in and the ball started wobling. After a few tense moments the ball dinged and vanished in a white light.

"Huh?" Ash asked._ Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum has captured a new Pokémon: A Pidgeotto. Since it exceeds the six Pokémon limit, Pidgeotto has been sent to the laboratory of Professor Samuel Oak for safe keeping._ The Poke Dex droned.

"That explains it." Ash sighed, "Now I know it wasn't theives."

"FEEAROOOOOW!" a cry called out and Ash saw a Fearow hovering with a flock of Spearows. "So...You're the leader."

"FEEAR!" It called out and they started to dive-bomb him. Crouching over Vaporeon and setting Pikachu next to her, Ash held his hands out to each side, Rin'negan glowing an ominous purple. **"Shinra Tensei!" **

Without warning, a shockwave completely surrounded Ash from every direction and all of the Spearows went glying in the opposite diretion, like they were suddenly replelled. There was even a small crator beneath Ash. The Fearow shook at the sight of its flock. "I have no ill towards you, but if you attack I will fight back." Ash said, lowering his hands.

"Fearow." It softly called. Ash just turned around and walked back towards the path leaving a confused Fearow. Wasn't it going to try to capture one of it's flock?

Back on the path, Ash glanced at the sky as a rainbow broke through the clouds. A large bird withan orangish-yellow coloration with white and green geathers flew aross it, a flarge yellow crest and tail were on it and its red eyes seem to stare into his soul. The bird had a hint of curiosity in it's glance as a feather fell from it and landed in Ash's right hand, right on the Yang mark. Tucking the feather into a case in his bag, Ash watched the bird fly off while pulling out his poke dex. _Ho-Oh; a Legendary Pokémon talked about in stories within the Johto Region. No further information available._ "Oh the irony Professor." Ash said, rememberin Professor Oak's words about seeing a Legendary.

* * *

Ash ended up in Viridian City just as the sun set. "Oh my gosh! Is that a Vaporeon?!" A voice called out as he turned to see agirl with orange hair holding onto a green bike staring excitedly at his Vaporeon. "Hey kid, I am an aspiring Water Pokémon Master. Do you want to trade Vapreon for my Staryu." Vaporeon answered that question by blasting the girl in her face with a water gun.

"Sorry. I've had her since I was five. We're kind of attached." Ash said, stroking Vaporeon's back to calm her down.

The girl sighed. "I can respect that. Sorry. I had always wanted a Vaporeon."

Ash shook his head and recalled Vaporeon while Pikachu sighed. "No problem. My name's Ash Ketchum."

The girl gave a small smile. "I'm Misty. I was fishing on Route 1 for Water Pokémon."

"Actually, from one trainer to another, do you happen to know where someone could find a Shellder?" Ash asked, "I've heard my dad talk about them, but I've never seen one."

The girl visibly relaxed, getting into a topic she liked. "Shellder are found more in oceans, like Staryu. So that means you'd have to fish along coasts by salt water. Fresh water, like the river in Route 1, has Pokémon like Goldeen and Magikarp."

Ash nodded and memorized that piece of information before heading to the Pokémon Center. "Mom would like to know I'm in Viridian already, see you around Misty." He called out.

As he walked off, Misty wondered one thing. "What was up with his eyes?"

**Chapter end.**

_**Just a smaller chapter for today...I'm getting fed up with having to re-type everything and saving every minute.**_

_**Just recently I saw Avengers 2: Age of Ultron, so it might...influence lines in future chapters. This chapter I didn't get a chance to use quotes from Age of Ultron.**_

**Next Chapter: _Ash encounters a strange trio during his stay in Viridian City. Wasn't Team Rocket disbanded by Red?!_**


	4. Message possible new story

Well as you may have heard, 2016 ended up being a ROTTEN year for me emotionally.

I have been seeing councilors, and I've figured out my depression was caused by a form of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder from my nightmares reliving abuse in middle school; both physical and emotional/mental (not that it matters to the friends who abandoned me during my depression)

I've been watching a lot of gaming YouTubers, mainly those who make things more...funny...coping through humor...

Well...and then there was a computer game released...and with the release of Sun/Moon...I got an idea combining them...

**"When it gets dark, they will awaken; the children's spirits will rise. They will kill you. I'll just walk out in the morning, stepping over your corpses, one by one." **

A bipedal animatronic zoroark stood with his head down, jaw slack revealing sharp teeth. His right eye was covered by an eyepatch while it's left was a red one...his right hand had been replaced by a sharp, metal hook and he wore tattered brown pants. Suddenly, it jerked upwards, eye becoming completely black with a white pupil.

Delia Ketchum jumped backwards in fright. She had not been in this accursed children's pizzaria since her son went missing here; presumably murdered.

**"His body had never been found. How could they not have secretly hoped he might come home, no matter how impossible they knew it was?"**

The animatronic stared at her, eye patch flipping up revealing a mirror image of its black eye. It tilted its head, and then spoke in a gravelly voice..

_"Mom..."_

A small group of Legendary Pokemon stood in front of a group of run-down animtaronics, including the zoroark her little son possessed. The black and red bird shaped like the letter "Y" let out a chilling aura, along with the gray dragon, and they were transformed into the spirits within them...those kids; gray, thick streaming trails of tears pouring from their eyes to their feet, forever held in place. Then the blue deer let out an aura along with Ho-Oh letting ashes fall from its wings, the legendary guardian of the skies letting out a loud cry. Flesh and blood soon replaced the spirits, and the children looked at their own hands in shock.

It was startling for them, to not hear the grinding of gears with each motion...

**_"And if you trigger those spring locks, two things will happen: first the locks themselves will snap right into you, making deep cuts all over your body, and a split second later, all the animatronic parts, all that sharp steel and hard plastic will instantly be driven into your body. You will die, but it will be slow. You'll feel your organs punctured, the suit will grow wet with your blood, and you will know you're dying for long, long minutes. You'll try to scream, but you will be unable to: your vocal cords will be severed, and your lungs will fill with your own blood until you drown in it."_**

This man had a sinister grin as his eyes appeared dead as he held up the animatronic zoroark head and placed it on Ash's, his body rigid within the rest of the suit...

**_"They don't remember; they've forgotten. The dead do forget. All they know is that you are here, trying to take away their happiest day. You are intruders. You are _****grown-ups****_."_** Unbeknownst to the man with the dead eyes, the animatronic ninetales stood behind him, raising it's hook...


End file.
